This invention relates to a machine and method for automatically applying a coverstitch or topstitch over an overedge stitch that has been applied to a circular part of a garments such as the rib knit waist bands on a fleece sweat shirts. This coverstitch can also be applied over an overedge stitch on neck collars on both knit and fleece garments and sleeve arm holes on knit or fleece garments. The appearance of the overedge stitch on the outside of a garment is greatly enhanced by a coverstitch or topstitch. The coverstitch or topstitch also smooths out and reduces the height of the bulky overedge seam on the underside of the garment, thus adding to the comfort and quality of the garment. The coverstitch or topstitch of course also increases the strength and endurance of the seam connecting the garment pieces. The application of a coverstitch or topstitch has in the past been done manually by skilled sewing machine operators using machines to which has special coverstitch sewing parts were added. In this manual operation after the presser foot is lowered and sewing commences, the operator must carefully guide the overedge stitch throughout the entire sewing cycle to assure that the seam is always properly aligned. The manual operation is not ergonomically acceptable, is tedious and difficult even for experienced operators and of course add considerable cost to the production of quality garments.
The manual operation requires the operator to slow down the stitching speed as the end of sew approaches so that stitching can be stopped at the beginning of the seam and prevent excessive over-stitching. This slows the manual operation.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a machine that automatically guides a garment, having a circular overedge seam attaching pieces such as the waist bands on the bottom edge of the shirt body, while applying a coverstitch over the circular overedge seam.